A Clinical Cancer Education program for the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions is supported under this grant. Direction is provided by a Director of Cancer Education and a Clinical Cancer Education Committee. Instructional methods emphasize a coordinated approach between and among departments and utilize the Comprehensive Oncology Center for program support and cohesion. A cooperation between the basic cancer research laboratories and the clinical disciplines of surgery, pediatrics, medicine, radiation therapy, gynecology and surgical pathology is carried into an organized multidisciplunary educational program which impacts upon trainees at many levels. The program provides for educational opportunities which supplement the usual medical school curriculum. Programs in cancer include medical students, interns, residents, nurses, physician assistants, post graduate clinical associates and practicing physicians. An automated data system is utilized for technologic support of the program. The participation of visiting physicians and guest lecturers is designed to contribute to a new approach to the teaching-learning process and to provide additional program depth. Evaluation will be carried out through the Clinical Cancer Education Committee and examines clinical and basic science materials, student exposure and attitudes and their ability to answer factual questions in cancer. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bennett, J. M., Lenhard, R. E., Jr., Ezdinli, E., Johnson, G.J., Carbone, P.P., and Pocock, S.J. Chemotherapy of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas: The Eastern Cooperative Group Experience. Cancer Treatment Rpts., In Press 1977. Lenhard, R.E., Jr., Owens, A.H., Jr., and Owellen, R.J. Vinblastine Treatment of Hodgkin's Disease. Selected Observations of Vinca Alkaloid Dose Schedules in Man and Animals. Year Book Cancer 19, In Press, 1977.